


Heat

by Soulstoned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Sex in a Voltron Lion, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: When Allura is hit with her very first Altean heat on the journey to Earth, there is only one person who can help her out.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Allura wipes the sweat from her brow as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Her first heat is the last thing she needed right now. 

After what felt like hours of searching with no luck it became clear that suppressants didn't make it onto any of the lions when the castle was evacuated. Contraceptives are also unavailable. Now she is alone in her lion trying to get through the worst of it by herself.

Coran and Romelle have gone into different lions for the time being to give her some privacy, Coran in Red with Lance, and Romelle in Yellow with Hunk, but dealing with this heat alone without suppressants or a partner is harder than she anticipated. 

She struggles to concentrate as she pilots her lion toward the moon where they will be taking a rest for the night. After what feels like an eternity but probably isn't more than a varga, her lion touches down on the lush jungle moon. 

She walks back to her bunk and removes her soaking wet paladin armor as the others step out to explore the moon and gather food for the journey. She slides her hand into her underwear, rubbing one finger softly against her aching, swollen clit. It isn't enough, but she finally feels like she can breathe again. 

By the time she hears the paladins outside returning to camp she has four fingers inside herself and is furiously rubbing at her clit with her other hand, having spent far too long on the edge of a release that will not come.

She was determined to ride this out on her own, but that is seeming less and less tolerable with each passing tick. Spending a heat alone means spending several days unbearably horny with no way to fully satisfy herself. With a partner this could be over in mere hours. 

She pulls on a robe and tries to clear her head. During her heat she is at her most fertile, and in the middle of a war with several months still left to go on their journey to Earth, this would be a terrible time to have a child. That disqualifies nearly everyone who could help her out. 

There is one person who could lend a hand (or a tongue) to help her with her predicament without risk. It is a long shot, but she has to ask. She opens up a communication link with the green lion. Pidge answers from the pilot's seat, already changed into her pajamas for the night but looking wide awake. 

"Hey Allura, Coran said to leave you alone because you aren't feeling well, is there anything I can do?" she asks.

"Actually there is, but I don't want you to feel pressured. You can say no and I will be okay," says Allura, already working hard to avoid wriggling in her seat. She feels unbearably empty.

"What is it?" Pidge asks, looking concerned. 

"I'm in heat. It will pass much faster and more pleasantly with a partner, and you're the only person here who wouldn't be able to get me pregnant,"

Pidge turns red and her mouth hangs open, clearly at a loss for words. In the background Shiro mumbles something about needing to go back to black and quickly darts out of the lion before Pidge is able to form a response. "Yeah, um, sure. If I can help, I'll be right over."

Allura disconnects the call and lowers the ramp from her lion so Pidge can get inside before collapsing back on the bed. 

A few minutes pass before Pidge nervously enters the lion. The ramp closes behind her as she approaches Allura's cot.

"I've never done this before, so you'll have to tell me what you need," she says, sitting on the edge of the cot. 

"I haven't done this either, this is my first heat," says Allura, subconsciously spreading her legs in the presence of a suitable mate. 

Pidge's eyes trail down to where Allura's robe is hanging open, revealing white underwear that are soaked through to the point of being transparent. She gulps and tries to look away but her eyes get drawn back. "Whoa," she says under her breath.

She slowly moves closer, telegraphing every movement so Allura can stop her if she does the wrong thing. She places one knee on the bed between Allura's legs as she bends over her, caging Allura's body beneath her own and leaning in for a kiss. This is the first time for both of them and she wants to make it as special as she can despite the circumstances. 

They've kissed before, a few times, usually in the rush of returning to the castle after a victory, or for comfort after a loss. All of the paladins are very tactile with each other in that way, it comes from the closeness of sharing a bond through Voltron for so long. Even Shiro and Keith, who are the most reserved in their physical affection for everyone but each other, sometimes join in to the cuddle pile after a stressful mission. In the three years since they first formed Voltron the bonds they formed have only gotten stronger.

This is different though, as Allura ruts against her leg soaking through her pajama bottoms as their tongues crash together, Pidge can't help but feel like something has changed. 

She uses the hand that isn't holding herself up to untie Allura's robe and slides the robe over her shoulders. She sees for the first time that Allura's Altean markings are also present in lines and swirls down her ribs and over her hips, Allura shudders as she reverently trails her fingers over the markings.

She kisses behind Allura's ear and in a trail down her neck as Allura continues to rut against her thigh. "Is this okay?" Pidge asks, reaching to undo the front clasp of Allura's bra.

"More than okay," says Allura, sounding breathless as she arches up from the bed to remove the garment. 

"How about this?" Pidge whispers softly, taking one of Allura's breasts in her hand and softly rubbing her thumb over the erect nipple. Allura's answering moan is enough to encourage further exploration. She slides her hand down further, stopping when she reaches the waistband of Allura's underwear. "So tell me more about this heat, I um, I want to know what I'm getting into."

Allura blinks for a moment to try to clear her head before answering. "It happens to all Alteans about once every decaphoeb after reaching adulthood, and continues until middle age. Normally it could be suppressed with medication, but there isn't any available, so I have to take the old fashioned approach if I want this to be over any time soon,"

"All Alteans, or only the women?" Pidge asks, curiously.

"All Alteans. Gender is irrelevant to our biology when it comes to reproduction. Involuntary shapeshifting happens to prepare the body for pregnancy, and the pheromones we give out cause our sexual partners to shapeshift into a form capable of doing the impregnating, that's why Romelle couldn't help," says Allura, trying valiantly to explain despite the burning need to have something inside her _right now._

"That's fascinating, and also horrifying. I'm gonna have a lot of questions about this later, after I'm done taking care of you," says Pidge, slipping her fingers below the waistband of Allura's underwear. "Is it okay if I slide these off?"

"Please," Allura begs, raising up off of the bed to assist with removal.

Pidge works her way down with her fingertips, tracing the pink markings that cover Allura's skin before gently brushing across Allura's swollen clit. Allura's hands twist in the sheets as Pidge slowly circles it with her fingertips, brushing it softly in each pass. 

"Tell me if this is too much," she says, dipping down to swirl her tongue through the dripping fluids that have collected in Allura's folds, Allura's back arches and she lets out a moan as the tongue swipes over her clit. Without a thought she reaches down to grab Pidge by the hair, holding her where she wants her. 

Pidge is startled and let's out a muffled "mmph" but doesn't let up. Allura loosens her grip on her hair and gently runs her fingers through it as an apology. 

Pidge runs a soothing hand up one of Allura's shaking thighs, collecting the slick fluid that has dripped there as she looks up at Allura, hoping for direction on how to proceed.

Allura is breathless and shaking as she looks down on Pidge "Whatever you do, don't stop, please don't stop. I...I need something inside, I'm almost there," she says, gripping hard again at Pidge's hair with one hand, and the sheets with the other, legs spreading further as she shakes on the edge of her climax still unable to tip over the edge.

Pidge slides two fingers up under her chin and into Allura's hole, crooking them upward and stroking Allura's walls the same way she does to herself when she's alone.

Allura's legs clamp shut around Pidge's face and hand, holding her there as she bucks against her fingers and tongue. 

It is all Pidge can do to stay in place as Allura tightens around her fingers and comes with a gush of fluid.

Allura releases her grip on Pidge and collapses against the bed to catch her breath.

Pidge sits up and looks at her with wide eyes, fluids dripping from her chin as she asks "Was that okay?"

"More than okay," says Allura, reaching up to drag her down into a messy kiss, enjoying the taste of herself in Pidge's mouth as she licks into her.

Pidge rolls over to the side, "I guess… um… I guess that's it then," she says, rubbing her face on her sleeve.

"You still have your clothes on, how could that be it?" Allura asks in confusion.

"I just thought, you know, that I was only here to take care of you because nobody else can. It um… it isn't about me," Pidge stammers.

Allura feels a wave of guilt crash over her, she didn't mean to make Pidge feel like an afterthought. "It is true that you were the only person who could help me, but I didn't hesitate to ask because I didn't want it to be you, I just didn't think you would want to. I'm glad it was you," she says, taking Pidge's hand.

Pidge responds by curling around Allura and burying her face into the crook of her neck. "I'm glad too," she mumbles quietly before pressing another kiss to her collarbone. 

"And now," Allura says with a mischievous grin, "I believe it's your turn,"

Pidge yelps in surprise as Allura flips her over to switch their positions, straddling her hips as she hovers over her.

Pidge is at a loss for words, all she can do is nod excitedly and sit up so Allura can pull her shirt over her head before leaning back on the bed as Allura runs her fingers through her hair, brushing it back out of her face to give her another searing kiss. 

Pidge is already trying hard to keep her cool as Allura continues leaving trail of kisses down her neck and both hands to knead over her small breasts. 

Allura scoots further down the bed, kissing a trail down Pidge's body until she reaches her chest, taking one stiff nipple into her mouth as she moves her hands down to tug at the waistband of Pidge's pajama bottoms. Pidge lifts her hips, eager to remove the last of the clothing between herself and Allura.

Allura releases Pidge's nipple to give equal attention to the other side as Pidge kicks her pants and underwear off and flops back down onto the bed.

Pidge doesn't have heat to blame for how wet she is as Allura trails her hands up her thighs, stopping just short of where she wants her.

"Please don't tease," Pidge gasps as Allura softly trails one finger through her folds, brushing just slightly against her clit before pulling away.

Allura laughs and says, "I was just double checking that our anatomy is the same, I wasn't entirely sure if it would be. You're the first human woman I've ever seen naked,"

"Well I'm the only human woman you've ever met, so that, _OH,_ that makes sense," says Pidge, gasping as Allura's finger returns, stroking more firmly over her clit before dipping inside. Allura moves her finger in slow circles, before slowly pulling it out and slipping it into her mouth to have a taste.

Pidge is blushing furiously as Allura pulls her finger back out of her mouth with a smile and dips down between her legs to lick into her entrance. 

She grabs Pidge's hand and places it on top of her head as she shifts slightly to bring her other hand up underneath her face. She slowly slides two fingers into Pidge as she licks and sucks at her clit. 

Pidge strokes Allura's hair, whimpering praises as she feels her orgasm start to build. Looking down and seeing Allura looking up at her with red cheeks and wide eyes as she continues to finger and lick without losing her rhythm is enough to push her over the edge. She comes with a loud moan and Allura doesn't let up until she is practically pushing her off from overstimulation.

They are a tangle of limbs on the small cot as they catch their breath, not wanting to let go of each other just yet. 

Pidge reluctantly moves to sit up from the cot and gather her pajamas to prepare for the walk of shame back to green, desperately hoping that Shiro decided to spend the night in black and won't see the condition she's returning in.

"Wait," says Allura, grabbing her hand before she can move from the cot. "Stay, please. It comes in waves, this is just the calm before the next storm,"

"So you need me to stick around for round two?" Pidge asks with a grin.

"Probably way more than two, if you think you have it in you," Allura says with a blush.

Pidge seems slightly taken aback before her smile returns and she leans in "I'm no quitter, but during our down time I want the full biology lesson,"

"Deal," says Allura, pulling her down into another kiss as she pulls the blanket over them both. There is no use in getting cleaned up and dressed again, it may only be a varga before Allura wakes and needs to go again, but for now they can get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
